Shutter panel assemblies for protecting a building opening from flying impact damage due to hurricanes or the like are provided with an anchoring system in which an elongated anchor is secured to the frame of the building and a fastener attaches to the anchor to secure the shutter panel to the frame. With reference to FIG. 8, a shutter panel assembly is generally illustrated at 10. The shutter panel assembly 10 includes a corrugated shutter panel 16 having a plurality of convex and concave portions. The shutter panel 16 is attached to the frame 12 of the building surrounding the building opening (not shown). A wing nut 18 and an anchor 120 are used to secure the flattened concave portion of the shutter panel 16 to the building frame 12.
FIGS. 9A and 9B illustrate elongated anchors 120 and 120′, respectively. The elongated anchors 120 and 120′ are commonly sold under the trademark PanelMate® male anchors. The anchor 20 includes an insertion section 122, an attachment section 126 and a drive section 128. The insertion section 122 has large external threads for driving and securing to various building materials. The attachment section 126 has fine machined external threads and the drive section 128 allows for the driving of the anchor 120. FIG. 9B includes an anchor 120′ having a radial extending flange 124′ positioned between the insertion section 122′ and the attachment section 126′, and a drive section 128′.
In order to anchor the shutter panel to the building frame 12, the anchor 120 is driven into the building frame 12 through the use of an optional predrilled hole. The anchor 120 extends into the building frame 12 such that the attachment section 126 extends outwardly form a surface of the building frame 12. The shutter panel 16 includes an aperture through which anchor 120 extends. The wing nut 18 has a hollow internally threaded interior which extends from one end through the other end engages with the exposed portion of the anchor 120 extending outwardly from the surface of the building frame. The engagement of the anchor 120 and the wing nut 18 compresses the shutter panel 16 against the building frame 12 in order to support the shutter panel 16.
A particular disadvantage of this commonly known anchoring system is the shear stress that is applied to the exposed portion of the anchor 120. Specifically, the weight and any impact force acting on the shutter panel 16 are supported only by the anchor 120 resulting in an increase in probability of the anchor 120 failing due to the shear force. Specifically, the shear stress is applied directly to the anchor 120 at the point between the surface of the building frame 12 and the interior surface of the shutter panel 16. As such, the diameter, and consequently the cost, of the individual anchor 120 are increased to meet any regulated shear standards.
In addition, the previously known assemblies are time consuming to install as each anchor 120 must be driven into the building frame 14 prior to the installation of the shutter panel 16. Moreover, as the attachment section 16 of the anchors 120 extends outwardly from the surface of the building frame, it is often required to remove the anchors 120 upon uninstalling the shutter panel 16 to provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance. If the anchors 120 are not removed, an unfinished appearance is provided as a plurality of exposed anchors 120 extend from the surface of the building frame 12.
Thus, there exists a need in the art for an improved shutter panel assembly having an anchoring system in which the shear stress on the anchor is reduced and which provides an aesthetically pleasing appearance when the shutter panel is removed while still providing a reduction in installation time.